The present invention relates in general to improvements in the handling of workpieces of different types and, more particularly, to a system and method for processing and handling workpieces, such as semiconductor wafers, during production thereof.
In an effort to increase the production yield and to minimize production costs of semiconductor wafers, attempts have been made in the past to automate the deposition of thin films on the surfaces of semiconductor wafers. Such attempts generally have not been satisfactory for one or more reasons, primarily due to the fact that conventional systems for automating such production have been complex in construction and expensive to produce and maintain. Because of these limitations, a need exists for improvements in a system and method for automating the processing of workpieces, particularly semiconductor wafers, which must be handled quickly and efficiently and without damage to the wafers when they are transferred between stations of the system. The present invention satisfies this need.